


you are everything (please touch me)

by PerkyMetalhead



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Clothed Sex, Drunk!Lena, F/F, Fluff, Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top!Kara, and kara has a lot of feelings over lena having feelings, and so are kara and lena, drunk!Kara, forgive me Father for I have sinned, i woke up angsty and tried to write something angsty, i'm just a sucker for wallfucking okay, im a trash can, lena has a lot of feelings, lena left a stain on kara's pants, maggie and alex tease lena over eyefucking kara, pining for each other, sad!lena, unrequited feelings -- not, which turned into random public bar sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyMetalhead/pseuds/PerkyMetalhead
Summary: Lena is upset over finding out the truth of her parentage and her growing feelings for her best friend. Kara comforts her. Maggie and Alex tease Lena over her giant crush on Kara. Kara wants to fuck Lena in the middle of a bar. 40% angst, 20% fluff, 40% smut, and 100% trash.





	you are everything (please touch me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. This is my first time writing Kara/Lena so let me know what you think. Really, this was just an excuse to have some emo!Lena followed by caring!Kara followed by wallsex!Supercorp. I live in a gutter and I'm pretty happy here.
> 
> Twitter: @tasteof_freedom, come say hi if you like being friends with human trashcans. Shoot me prompts too if you have ideas for trashy one-shots you want written

She felt more than heard the moment when Kara touched down on her balcony. 

She had left the balcony door to her office purposefully; hope was the wrong word to use, because part of her really didn’t want to face the perky blonde, but she knew Kara would stop by anyway. It had been a rough day – finding out you’re related by blood to the family you were trying to distance yourself from isn’t a great feeling – and Kara knew she was in pain.

Lena had felt her phone vibrate several times with new calls and texts from the other girl, but ever since all her employees left for the day, her back had been frozen against the couch, hands pinned to her sides except to reach out and refill her wine glass.

The door opens softly, and Lena can tell from the cadence of soft footfalls rather than the clipped sound of boots on the ground that she had come over dressed as Kara. 

“Lena,” Kara says gently. Lena doesn't turn, and Kara walks to the couch slowly, surveying her hair loosely pulled out of its pristine bun and black heels kicked off. The sunny reporter hadn’t been sure what to expect – anger, pain, a false façade of happiness – but this, this was worse. A blank stare mixed with disgust and dread, and a refusal to meet her eyes. 

Wordlessly, she sits beside the CEO and rests her hand on Lena’s thigh, stroking the top of it with her thumb for a few beats before taking the glass from her hands and placing it on the table, out of reach.

“How are you?” Kara asks, bringing her hand to Lena’s lap once again. Lena laughs mirthlessly, shifting away from Kara’s touch. The blonde tries to ignore the bile that rises up from her quiet rejection.

“I’m great. Just peachy.”

“Lena,” she whispers, eyes pleading Lena to be open with her, but Lena still refuses to make eye contact.

Kara watches the other woman, waiting for anything more from her, but Lena’s face is stone, jaw tight and eyes glassy. Stomach in knots, Kara instinctively goes to wrap her arm around her, but pulls it back.

“Lena,” she tries again. “You aren’t your family. You know that, right? This doesn’t change anything.”

“This changes everything, Kara,” Lena replies, her tone harsher than usual from hours of drinking and stewing in her own anxieties.

“No, it doesn’t. You – you’ve never been like them. You are a good person, the actions of your family are not a burden you should carry, and you knew that yesterday, so why is it different today?”

“Because today, I can’t pretend I don’t share their blood.” Lena finally turns, meeting Kara’s eyes. “Don’t you see? Whatever blood is running through them – whatever drove my brother mad, whatever made my dad treat us the way that he did – it’s in me, too. I was foolish to believe I wasn’t in this, too. Genetics and history repeat themselves. Everyone has been just waiting for me to become a monster.”

“This is the wine talking, Lena,” Kara pleads, her hand coming to grip Lena’s shoulder. “This isn’t you. And screw what anyone else thinks or says. People would’ve said it was impossible to turn LuthorCorp into a force of good, wouldn’t they? And yet here you are, the youngest CEO and the leading force between L-Corp and everything it’s done. Those people, they don’t know you. And your family doesn’t know you, not like I do.” The words spill out of Kara’s mouth, her fingers tightening against Lena, and she has to consciously loosen her grip to avoid potentially hurting her. “I know how hard this has been for you, to fight against these expectations and follow your own path when the world has been so cold to you. But the fact that you have, that you’ve proven them all wrong – Rao, it’s what I adore so much about you.” Kara sucks in a breath, trying to stop the flood of words before she overwhelms Lena.

The dark-haired woman is silent for a long time. Kara lets herself listen to her heartbeat for a moment; she’s not sure how, but it feels softer, weaker than it normally does. It shouldn’t be possible to hear the sound of a heart breaking, should it?

“I don’t know why you always have faith in me,” Lena whispers, voice cracking. She feels the muscles of her shoulder loosen and sag, and all she sees left is sadness.

“I always will,” Kara quietly replies, gulping down her own rock in her stomach. “You – you have no idea how much you mean to me.” Because Rao, she really, really has no idea. 

Kara opens her mouth to say more, but her phone starts ringing, much too loud for the somber room. She wants to ignore it, but Alex’s name is flashing on her home screen, and she picks up.

“Alex? …okay… is there anyone else who can handle this? I’m kind of in the middle – no, I got it. Okay. Yeah, I know where that is. Alright. Yeah, see you soon.” Begrudgingly, she hangs up and turns to Lena.

“Lena-“

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” she replies, offering Kara a smile – her first in twenty-four hours. “I’m okay, go save the world, Supergirl.”

Kara stands, knowing she needs to leave immediately despite the ache in her heart to stay. She moves towards the balcony, but turns around to kneel in front of Lena.

“I just – I wish you could see yourself the way I see you, you know?” Kara says to her hoarsely. “I really wish you could see my awesome, smart, good-hearted, beautiful best friend because she’s probably the best person I’ve ever met and I really hate that she doesn’t know that.”

Lena tries to smile, instead opting to play with Kara’s hands in her lap. She leans forward, kissing Kara lightly on the cheek before pulling back. “I… yeah, maybe one day I will. I’m sorry. About all of this. Thank you, Kara. But there are people who need you. Go, I’ll be okay.”

Kara nods, still unhappy to leave but grateful that at least the young Luthor isn’t drowning quite as deeply in her sadness. With one final squeeze, she’s out the door and flying away, leaving a trail of clothing in her wake.

\--

And she wasn’t lying – she does feel like she will be okay. She eyes the forgotten wine glass on the table and stands, reaching for it and pouring the remainder of the liquid down the sink. 

Shakily, she takes a deep breath, trying to pull herself together. She hates that Kara is seeing her like this – this pathetic, weak, childish version of herself. And she hates that Kara’s approval means so much to her. That she needs Kara to validate that she isn’t destined to become her family, that even just a gentle touch from her is enough to make her feel loved and worthwhile. When had she become so dependent on her? And how has she let herself fall so hard for her best friend?

She really should do something about it – distance herself, make herself get over Kara, end these feelings before Kara realizes Lena loves her and freaks out and doesn’t want to be her friend anymore – but those are thoughts for another time.

For now, she’ll pick the discarded sweater off the ground, curl up on the couch with it, and settle down with the scent of Kara around her and the memory of sparkling blue eyes to guide her into sleep.

\--

She feels considerably better in the morning. Kara’s kind words play through her mind several times through the night, and she’s right – this doesn’t change anything. She’s made herself into someone she is proud of – well, mostly proud of – and even the (non-CatCo) media has been slamming her less and less. She’s spent more time quietly analyzing blood reports from various Luthors to see if genetics have had something to do with the catastrophic actions of her lineage, and so far, she has found nothing. 

And about Kara? It makes sense to value validation of her sanity from an outside party. It makes sense to value so much about her when she has so few friends here. The fact that her lips curl into a smile and her heartbeat quickens from just a glimpse of radiant blonde hair, or that her knees grow weak when Kara touches her… well, who could be friends with Kara and not feel the same?

\--

That evening, she actually leaves work at a reasonable time to go meet Kara and her friends for drinks at the alien bar. Glancing in the mirror, she shirks off her suit coat, leaving her just in a classy red dress Kara had complimented her on several times. She pulls her hair out of its bun, too, combing it down in loose waves around her shoulders with her fingers. She reapplies her lipstick. 

It’s not because she wants to look good around Kara or anything. It’s definitely not.

Judging from the time of Kara’s texts, the gang has already been drinking for a couple hours, and the bar is packed by the time she gets there. She surveys the space, looking for the telltale sign of gorgeous blonde hair, but Alex sees her and waves her over first.

“Hey Alex, Maggie,” she greets them once she gets to the table, having to bite back the instinct to say Agent Danvers and Detective Sawyer. Alex has long since dropped the hostility, but Lena still feels a little on edge around the older Danvers sister.

“Lena! You made it,” Alex said with a genuine smile, voice a little louder and cheeks a little redder than usual.

“I did,” she says with a laugh. “A little late to the party, I suppose.”

“Lemme grab you a drink,” Maggie offers. “What do you want, a beer?”

“Actually, a whiskey would be great.”

“Hell yeah! My type of lady,” Maggie exclaims, and Alex giggles before the detective runs off towards the bartender.

Lena readjusts herself on the stool, a nervous hand running through her hair and surveying the bar. She’s been here before, but she’s still aware of the way patrons have recognized her and given her dirty looks in the past.

“Relax, you’re fine here,” Alex assures her, knowing exactly what’s going through the Luthor’s mind. Lena blushes – right, she’s an agent, and she’s dating a detective. “Kara never shuts up about how great you are, people know they’ll get their ass kicked if they try anything.”

Lena’s blushing deepens; even now, she feels a rush of warmth knowing how nice Kara is to her. “Good to know. Speaking of, where is Kara?”

Alex cranes her neck, eyes narrowing. “Other side of the bar, still playing pool with Winn. And, doing another shot. Oh, she really probably shouldn’t.” Lena turns around. She took her contacts out, but can still make out a tiny blonde swaying back and forth before tossing back a drink and laughing wildly. 

“Kara’s drunk?” she asks with a little grin.

“Oh, completely hammered.” The way Lena turns around again, clearly endeared by the ridiculous blonde does not go unnoticed by Alex, but she bites back any teasing remarks for now.

Maggie returns and places a double shot of whiskey, neat, in front of Lena, and she thanks her, downing the better part of it in one go.

“Thirsty, Luthor?” Maggie responds with a grin.

“It’s been kind of a long week,” she replies with a smile. It was intended as a light comment, but the silent severity behind it was noted by both Alex and Maggie.

“Speaking of that…” Alex reaches out to touch Lena’s arm briefly. “How are you doing? Are you okay? We heard about that, and Kara mentioned you were upset.”

“Yes, um…” Lena searches for what to say, idly running her fingertip around the rim of the glass. “I’m okay. Yesterday was hard but I’m alright now.” She glances up at Alex and Maggie, and they both look so sincere and also aware of what a vague answer she was giving. She sighs; she should really start talking to them like actual friends. “Okay, honestly? I had a bit of a drunk meltdown in my office yesterday over everything but Kara calmed me down, so…”

A slightly inebriated Maggie raises her drink solemnly. “To drunk meltdowns,” she toasts. 

“To drunk meltdowns,” Lena and Alex toast, and Lena downs the rest of the drink. Another is dropped at the table – Maggie must’ve waved over the bartender when she saw how quickly she was making her way through the glass. A bubbly and comforting warmth is starting to creep through her body from the whiskey, and Lena notes that it is a similar feeling to the one she gets when Kara is around.

“I’m sorry that it’s been tough,” Alex says, and Maggie nods. “You are welcome here though, you know that, right? You have friends.”

Lena nodded, a little surprised but also very relieved. “Thank you, I really do appreciate that. I wasn’t sure initially, I got the impression that you were apprehensive of me. Which I also understand.”

“Well yes, I’m Kara’s big sister, and I’m going to be wary at first of anyone who engages in as much eye-fucking as you two do.”

Lena chokes on her drink. She must've heard her wrong. Her face flushes red, and she glances between Alex’s and Maggie’s smirks before opting to stare into her drink. “I… what? No, no, I promise I’m not – I haven’t – uh—“

“Aw, isn’t that cute, babe? She’s even adopting Kara’s awkward rambling,” Maggie teases, poking Alex in the rib with her elbow.  
“I’m even _what_?” Lena is pretty sure her cheeks have gotten hot enough that her makeup will melt off, and her voice has risen at least two octaves, and please somebody tell her this is a bad dream.

“Oh come on, Lena,” Alex says, taking another swig of her beer. “I see the way you two are together and it’s fine. Just don’t knock her up and don’t bring her home too late, and I won’t chase after you with my shotgun.”

“Knock her up- what are you—“

“I mean, we all know that isn’t possible, but you have definitely _tried_ to with your eyes and that damn lip-biting you do around her—“

“Alex!” Maggie exclaims, swatting her girlfriend’s arm lightly. “Leave her alone, you’re going to give the poor girl an aneurysm.”

Lena, judging by her facial expression, is halfway there already. At the very least, her ability to speak has short-circuited. 

“Fine, fine. I’ll stop teasing you. But seriously, Lena.”

Lena opens and closes her mouth, trying to say something, anything coherent. It doesn’t help with suddenly warm arms wrap around her waist, and she nearly jumps a foot in the air when her neck is met with the nuzzling of a Kryptonian koala.

“Hey, stranger,” a very drunk Kara murmurs excitedly into her neck from behind. “You’re here!”

Maggie and Alex exchange another smirk, and Lena is suddenly glad she is in relatively good shape because her heart is absolutely threatening to fail every moment that ticks by. Whoever says drinking isn’t good for you is clearly wrong, because this has been the best cardio workout she’s had in quite awhile. 

Kara moves her face out of Lena’s neck, but her hands are still idly playing with her waist, and she desperately tries to think of something else.

“Pool!” Lena gasps out. “Uh, you were playing pool! How’d that go?”

“Oh, it was great,” Kara says, voice giddy and excited. “I got second place!”

“Weren’t you just playing against Winn?” Alex prompts with a smirk.

“Oh don’t be so glass-half-empty, Alex!” Kara shoots back with a pout, but it quickly morphs into a grin again.

“You’ve gone glass-fully-empty, Kara. Multiple times, from what I’ve seen.”

“Ugh whatever. They stocked alien tequila. Alien tequila! _Alien tequila_ , Alex!”

“Got it,” Alex appeases, laughing. 

“Good,” Kara says, before tightening her arms again around a bewildered Lena. “Well I came here to steal Lena for a little bit, so.”

“Okay, yeah,” Lena says quickly, flustered and eager to get away from any more teasing marks from Alex and Maggie. Because holy shit, she does not need Kara to be around for that. “Steal me away.”

Kara flashes everyone a smile before pulling Lena from the table.

“Make good choices, kids, and Lena, keep it wrapped up!” Maggie calls after them, and Lena is thrilled to scurry away. 

Kara guides them both towards the bathroom, and Lena is confused for a second before Kara presses her lightly against the wall. Lena gets it now – this hall is the only place quiet enough to really have a conversation.

Lena’s head is swimming lightly with whiskey and with Kara, and she’s enjoying all too much the way she’s sandwiched between Kara and the wall.

What she isn’t enjoying, however, is that Kara’s happy drunk smile is quickly fading away and she looks upset.

“Hey,” Lena says softly, bringing one hand up to cup her jaw. Normally they’re the same height with Lena’s heels, but Kara is wearing heels too, making her a couple inches taller. She strokes the blonde’s cheek with her thumb. “You okay?” 

“Are _you_?” Kara counters, words a little slurred with alcohol and sadness. 

“Yes. Yes, of course,” Lena says, surprised. “Kara – listen, I’m so, so sorry for last night. I’m sorry that you had to see that, I know you have more important things to deal with than my stupid emotions.”

Kara is shaking her head, and she’s looking increasingly more upset by the moment, so different than her bubbly self from less than five minutes ago. “You’re not stupid and there’s nothing more important to me than you. Than what you’re feeling. And what you’re thinking. And – and Rao, Lena, I am so upset with you. No I’m not upset with you I’m sorry Lena that came out wrong. But…” Kara is flustered, and she’s swaying a little, back and forth against Lena and it’s driving her crazy, and the amount of care Kara is showing is making her stomach tingle, and Lena rubs her arms down Kara’s firm biceps, keeping her close.

“Kara, it’s okay—“

“No, it’s not okay, Lena! I—you—“ Kara can’t find the right words, and her eyes are turning progressively more fiery. “You are so beautiful. And so kind. And so intelligent and so giving and so wholeheartedly good and you deserve everything. Absolutely everything.”

Lena rests her forehead against Kara’s, breathing in the gentle scent of her shampoo mixed with tequila, and she runs her hands down Kara’s body, wrapping them around her waist. Kara shifts, pressing herself more fully against Lena. 

She’s choked up, and she doesn’t know what to say. So she shakily breathes out jokingly, “Damn, Miss Danvers, you sure know how to make a girl feel good.”

Kara doesn’t smile though, bringing one hand to cup the back of Lena’s neck instead. “Don’t deflect,” she asks quietly. “Why do you do that? Why can’t you see how much people care about you?”

Lena gulps, and her knees are weak, and she’s grateful Kara’s body is helping prop her up against the wall because she’s not sure she can trust her legs to do the job on their own. Kara’s face is so close, her eyes are so pure. It feels like she’s drowning in the best way possible. 

“You deserve everything,” Kara whispers again. 

“[/I]You[/I] are everything,” Lena breathes out, so quiet that an ordinary person wouldn’t be able to hear it with the bustle of the bar around the corner. But Kara is anything but ordinary, and her eyes fall to Lena’s lips as she exhales the words. Lena sees her gaze drop, and Kara moves closer, impossibly closer, and she feels Kara’s breath against her lips, and Kara leans in—

“We, we can’t,” Lena says shakily, turning her head a little to deflect the kiss. And Kara -- sweet, pure, kind, adoring, drunk Kara -- has never looked more hurt.

“I… I thought—“ Kara takes a step back, hands still on Lena’s sides but no longer pressed against her, body-to-body. “Oh Lena, I’m so sorry. I thought…” she runs a hand shakily through her blonde locks, and she looks as if she might cry.

“No, Kara—“

“No no it’s okay, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I just—and I didn’t think you did, but Alex was so convinced—“

“Kara,” she says firmly, placing both her hands on either side of Kara’s face, fingers stroking the flushed skin of her jaw. Tears are welling up in the blonde’s eyes and it breaks her heart. “You are everything. God, you have– you have no idea how badly I’ve wanted you, how badly I’ve always wanted you.” Kara’s lips crack a smile, and the anxieties start to slip out of her body. “I just—we’re drunk, you know? You’re drunker than I am. I can’t—I’m not going to take advantage of you and I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret, because I don’t think I could take it. Kissing you and finding out tomorrow that it was a mistake for you.”

Kara’s face falls again, and she presses back against Lena. “Why? Why do you always assume you are a mistake? Not worth being loved?”

Emotions are building up against the floodgate, and Lena struggles to remain composed. “I... Bad habit I guess.” 

Kara is watching her, jaw set, more stoically than she has been all night. She waits. She won’t push, but she won’t abandon her, either.

And Kara sees the moment Lena makes up her mind, because the floodgate breaks and she pulls Kara towards her. 

Lena gasps into Kara’s mouth at the contact, soft lips meeting softer lips, and the sound just makes Kara push harder against her. It’s hungry, and it’s desperate, and Lena can’t breathe but she decides then and there that she’d rather die than stop kissing Kara for even a second. 

Her fingers tangle in soft blonde hair – it’s softer than it was in even her dreams – and she can’t stop the whimpers that are escaping from her throat. Which would normally embarrass the hell out of her, but she feels Kara smile against her lips, and that makes it worth it. Kara is fully pressing Lena against the wall now, and one thigh finds itself between her legs.

“Lena,” she moans, and Kara is sucking Lena’s bottom lip into her mouth, biting just hard enough for it to sting a little. Lena gasps, her hips involuntarily bucking against Kara’s muscled thigh; she could cry because it feels so good. Kara repeats the motion, pressing her thigh against Lena’s center, and it’s obscene the way Lena’s dress rides up. 

A person walks past them towards the bathroom door, but neither of them notice, lost in their own hazy world.

“K—Kara,” Lena stutters out, her eyelids falling shut as Kara sucks lightly on her pulse point. “Kara we’re—we’re in public…”

The blonde stops kissing her neck briefly to kiss her lips, whispering “I know” before returning to her neck. It does nothing to help Lena’s skyrocketing arousal, because she kind of hoped Kara was a little dominant physically and the confirmation is driving her crazy. Her thigh is still grinding against Lena, and Lena bucks her hips. Kara’s hand comes down to the side of her thigh and she pushes the dress higher, fingers smooth against her bare skin. 

“Oh god, Kara,” she cries, and she’s embarrassingly wet, and Kara’s fingertips are dancing along the edge of her lingerie, and she wants nothing more than to feel Kara’s fingers inside of her—

They start to dip under the fabric, and against all her willpower, Lena reaches down to stop her hand with her own. “Kara, not now, not here, not drunk…”

Kara nods, bringing her hand back up to Lena’s clothed waist immediately, and she looks like she had gotten carried away, too. “Right, yes, I’m sorry Lena.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Lena murmurs against Kara’s lips. “It’s just – there are things we should talk about, and this hallway isn’t that private, and we’re absolutely going to get banned from this place if anyone catches you undressing me and fucking me against the wall…”

Kara’s breath hitches at hearing Lena utter the words “fucking me against the wall” and she is seriously considering breaking her “no flying under the influence” rule to find the nearest lockable room and fuck Lena until she can’t walk.

“Yeah, yeah I agree,” Kara says softly, and rests her forehead against Lena’s. Her thigh is still wedged between Lena’s legs, and Lena kisses her again. “Is this okay, though?” Kara murmurs, grinding her clothed thigh between Lena’s legs again, and Lena gasps a quick “yes, please”. 

So Kara is suddenly very grateful for her toned thigh muscles and her powers. Because she flexes, and she grinds her thigh against Lena, and Lena buries her face against Kara’s neck to muffle the sounds of her slowly losing it. 

“You are everything,” Kara murmurs against Lena’s hair, echoing her words from earlier, and Lena whimpers as she works herself more and more desperately against Kara. Kara kisses a trail from the side of her head down her jaw to her neck, biting softly at the skin, and licks a light trail back up her neck. She sucks an earlobe into her mouth, teasing the skin with her teeth, and Lena gasps a high-pitched “oh, fuck, fuck”, and it’s probably the sexiest thing she has ever witnessed. So she grinds against Lena faster, trying to keep her movements subtle enough that they won’t grab attention while also planning all the ways she intends to give Lena a proper wall-fucking in the future.

“Kara,” Lena cries, her head falling back against the wall and her skin flushing red. Her hair is disheveled from being tangled in Kara’s fingers, and Kara grinds against her faster. And Lena is close, so close…

Glancing up from Kara’s shoulder, she notes that the hallway is still empty before reaching down between their bodies and pulling the fabric of her underwear to the side. Kara moans an “oh wow” before grinding her clothed leg against Lena’s bare center, and she lied – the way Lena gasps desperately at the contact and rubs herself harder against Kara, now that is the sexiest thing she has ever witnessed. And Kara’s pants will absolutely have a wet stain on them but that sounds like a problem for another time.

“Kara…Kara,” she pants, higher and higher pitched, and Kara grabs Lena’s ass with both hands, pulling her closer and driving a myriad of tight, rough motions against Lena. “Oh fuck, oh fuck” Lena cries as her hips buck erratically against her thigh, and Kara kisses her, muffling the sounds of her orgasm with her lips. 

Kara pulls her closer, keeping Lena upright as she rides out of her orgasm and her knees grow weak. She holds her, stroking her hair and whispering loving words against her neck, and how she’s made it this long without being this close to Lena is a mystery she’ll never solve.

With shaky hands, Lena readjusts her underwear and pulls her dress all the way down again. Kara holds her close for several more minutes though, cherishing the way Lena’s body feels against her own and kissing her cheek softly. She faintly registers the sound of the bathroom door opening, but her head is swimming too much with endorphins and alcohol and love. Kara holds her for a little longer, until kissing her softly on the lips and taking a step back. Lena whimpers at the loss of contact. 

“I should probably go check on my sister,” Kara says apologetically, but Lena smiles back – she knows they can’t stay in the hallway forever. 

“Yeah, definitely. So can we talk tomorrow?”

“Absolutely,” Kara grins, her smile contagious. “I need a lunch date with my best friend, see I found out that the girl I’ve been crazy about since forever actually likes me too, and I need to gush about it.”

Lena smiles back, unable to contain a little laugh because goddamn, Kara is too adorable. 

“And,” Kara whispers, leaning in close to Lena, “there are a few very explicit things I’d like to do to said-girl when we are sober and in private.” 

Lena doesn’t know how she could possibly get even wetter after all that, but she does.

It isn’t until Kara leaves and Lena leans back against the wall to catch her breath that she notices Maggie, exiting the bathroom, smirking at her. Lena’s jaw drops.

“You know, little Luthor,” Maggie teases, “when I meant keep it wrapped up, I didn’t mean that.”


End file.
